A timberjack is a hand tool typically used to elevate a significantly sized log and hold it in an elevated position to enable the log to be readily cut by means of a chainsaw or the like. As such, strength and stability of the timberjack are imperative. Strength because the operator has a significant moment arm as a result of the long handle. A human operator can engage and elevate a log of significant diameter and weight. Such operations require that the timberjack has great strength. Stability is required because once elevated, the log is resting on the handle of the timberjack and must remain safely in that disposition until the completion of the log cutting operations. Should the log shift significantly during cutting operations, it could present a danger to the operator of the saw or others standing nearby.
A prior art timberjack is shown generally at 80 in prior art FIG. 1. The timherjack 80 has a tubular handle 82. The tubular handle 82 is somewhat thin walled, having an axial aperture defined therethrough. Such tubular handle 82 does not exhibit the requisite strength needed for a timberjack used in the logging operations noted, above. Further, the prior art timberjack 80 has a single depending support 84. The single support 84 exhibits no lateral support at all. Additionally, the cross member 86 is relatively short, being less than eight inches in length. Such a relatively short length of the cross member 86 diminishes the needed stability of the timberjack 80 when supporting a log. Further, the ends 88 of the cross member 86 are open, admitting dirt and debris to an axial aperture defined in the cross member 86.
There is a need in the industry for a timberjack that addresses the problems noted above with respect to the prior art timberjack 80 and meets the needs noted above.